


Scarred Tissue

by radioactive_sharpie



Series: The Scarred Series [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOSF SPOILERS, Background Relationships, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of the Inner Circle (ACoTaR), Nesta and the House would read this, Porn With Plot, Post-ACOSF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_sharpie/pseuds/radioactive_sharpie
Summary: A week before the dinner at The House of Wind, the group ends up at Rita's. Sparks between Mor and Emerie are bound to ignite.Set a year after A Court of Silver Flames.DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ A COURT OF SILVER FLAMES!THERE ARE ACOSF SPOILERS
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Emerie/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Kallias/Viviane (ACoTaR), Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: The Scarred Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Scarred Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ A COURT OF SILVER FLAMES!  
> THERE ARE ACOSF SPOILERS
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and support for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. My next fic is also SJM world-related so follow if you are interested once it's out!

She woke to the sound of the camp around her. Despite living above her shop, the bangs of pots and pans, and males warming up for their morning exercises still filtered in through her windows. Although it was early Spring, there was still a chill in the air. Emerie clutched her blanket closer to her neck, hoping to retain some of the warmth inside. Readjusting her position in bed caused a spike of pain to run through her back. She sighed in resignation as she got out of bed. 

Her back always hurt for days after one of Thesan’s sessions. Mor had been winnowing her the High Lord of Dawn for healing sessions, in hopes to fix her wings. Each of the incisions she had been forced to suffer had to be reopened and the scarring removed. It was a long shot, but if anyone could do it, it would be Thesan. 

To taste the skies again... was a dream she had buried into the deepest parts of her many years ago. 

She readied herself to open her shop, putting on her Illyrian leathers. It still felt strange to walk around in the scaled armor, but she reminded herself that she had fought for the right to wear the leathers, even though the males around her had no need to fight for theirs. Flicking her dark braid behind her back, she walked down to her shop. A calm settled in her.

Being a Valkyrie and a Carynthian had changed her life in many ways but that did not mean she would give up the business she had worked so hard to keep. Instead, she had hired two females to staff the store. Jana, a widow who worked most afternoons, and Taria, a young mother whose husband had been injured during the battle with Hybern and couldn't work as much. 

Taria worked mornings but Emerie still enjoyed opening the shop and getting everything ready for the day before the new Valkyries-in-training congregated at the door; the designated winnowing meeting point where Mor collected them each morning. 

They had managed to convince a few more females to join their ranks, or at least train just for self-defense. It brought a smile of satisfaction to her face every time one of Devlon’s higher-ups gave them death glares around the camps. They didn’t use the title of Carynthian, but everyone at camp knew that two females now held that title. One of them a High Fae.

The bitterness on their tongues was entertaining to witness. 

Even more so when it resulted in more females joining in, Devlon reluctantly allowing them to train at the House of Wind for two hours a day. 

She massaged her shoulder. One day she would soar again. So high that those who had tried to shackle her to the ground would see nothing but her backside in the distance.

The chime of the door rang and her face flushed as Mor entered. She was early. 

“Good morning” gods her voice warmed her insides more than she should admit. But she didn’t let her see it. She had learned early on from under her father’s fists, to mask her emotions. 

“Morning” she replied with a smile, her heart thumping harder inside her chest. Mor looked great every day she came to pick them up, but today she had outdone herself. The red silk dress with a plunging neckline fell to her feet and hugged every curve of her body, a spiderweb of delicate gold chains connecting across her torso and neck. 

Mor caught her looking.

“Not as scandalous as usual” she began, examining her nails “But still enough to horrify my father”

“You’re going to the Hewn City?”

"Yes, my weekly reminder that Rhys is still their High Lord and could mist them into a bottle if they even think about joining up with Beron and Koschei. You know, _the usual_ ” she replied with a shrug. 

Emerie nodded in acknowledgment. Over the past year, she had learned a bit more of Mor’s familial circumstances and felt tremendous empathy for the story which reminded her so much of her own. And so the two daughters of heartless and horrid males stood facing each other. Both having to fight with every breath in their bodies to hold on to the independence and freedom in their lives.

Mor fiddled with the chain over her chest. “Are you going to dinner later?”

Ah yes, it was Saturday. Their weekly family dinner. Gwyn and Azriel were hosting this week. Joy filled her every time she thought about how happy her sister was. Six months after the mating ceremony and those two still stunk up every room they entered with the scent of their mating bond. The Town House was a struggle to enter for the first few minutes on a good day. Not to mention Azriel’s shadows. Mother save them from mated couples. 

“Yes, I will be there” she answered nervously. 

“Great! Tarquin is coming too. I think he’s lonely since Cresseida started courting a female from Adriata and Varian is still sticking his cock in Amren whenever he can” she laughed. 

Emerie laughed, “I like Tarquin. He’s direct. And a great conversationalist” she swore a flicker of disappointment crossed Mor’s eyes, but she must have imagined it. Mor only pursed her lips and nodded. 

“Wou-” Mor began but the door chime interrupted her. Taria entered, followed by the handful of females they winnowed to Velaris every day. 

Whatever Mor had been about to say was lost to the cheerful cries of teenagers eager to get on with their training. Soon enough they were being whisked to Velaris, enveloped in Mor’s winnow.

  
  


Mor sighed as she entered the Town House, cringing at the oversaturation of Azriel and Gwyn’s mating bond on every surface. The sounds of her family laughing in the living room helped to ebb away the remnants of Hewn City from her mind. It had been as horrible as it usually was, the only satisfaction coming from seeing her father’s scandalized face when he took in her dress. 

That and his look of pure contempt whenever she stood by the throne, grinning down at him. She would always outrank him, and he knew that. 

It was the little things.

She quickened her pace through the house at hearing Nyx’s excited cries. Her baby nephew grew cuter and cuter every day and she looked forward to hugging him whenever they were together. His baby scent was like a calming draught for her, blowing away every painful thought of the day. She looked forward to her mission of getting her name to be his first word. 

When she entered the living room she felt like squealing as she noted Viviane sitting on the floor next to Feyre, with Eira and Nyx playing in front of them; colourful wooden squares and animals scattered around them. 

“Babies!” she beamed making her way towards the two toddlers. 

“Hello to you too Mor. Honestly, since you started adding children to the group we get no attention. I knew this would happen” Cassian said to Rhys, crossing his arms in mock insult. But the way he looked lovingly at Nyx made it obvious to everyone he would protect him until his dying breath. 

Mor stuck her tongue out at him. 

Viviane beamed at her and beckoned her to sit down next to them. The two toddlers radiant delight when they saw her, dimpled smiles on full display. Eira with her bright white hair in pigtails and cerulean blue eyes eagerly raised her plumb hands towards her. 

Mor hugged her two friends. The door banged in the distance, someone else must have arrived and sure enough, she heard Elain and Lucien’s voices in the next room. 

Soon enough, three High Lords, a High Lady, three Illyrians, two princes, a former firedrake, a priestess, a consort, a seer, a death-goddess, a truth speaker and two toddlers sat around the new _larger_ table in the Town House. She was sure there was a joke there somewhere. The conversation was loud and varied and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She couldn’t help but notice the occasional glances Emerie, who was sitting two seats to her right across from her, would send her way. She tried to push down the warmth that started to rise in her core. She had been helping Nesta, Emerie, and Gwyn with the young Illyrian females and Library priestesses for months now. 

Her awe at Emerie’s resilience, inner strength, and sharp tongue had gradually pierced the walls she had built around herself. Her beauty had done the rest. But she knew that same-sex love in Illyrian culture was actively denounced and forbidden. It would be unlikely that the fierce female across from her would be interested in her, or know that it was even a possibility.

She certainly hadn’t given any indication. Even after Mor had told her family, shortly after Nyx’s birth, that she preferred females. 

The conversation moved from parental struggles to court gossip, trade discussions, Cresseida’s love life, and Elaine’s inaugural flower show. The middle Archeron sister had promised specimens and arrangements from every Court; collected over the past year from her research and travels. Mor tuned in and out as topics moved along.

“We should go” Nesta’s voice broke through her thoughts. 

“Go where?” Mor asked. 

“Rita’s. I was explaining to Varian what it was, it’s been a while since we have all been. I miss dancing” came the reply, Nesta eagerly stuffing a piece of grilled salmon into her mouth. 

She stole a quick glance at Emerie, who looked uncomfortable yet curious at the same time. 

“I think it’s a great idea” Cassian added, he carried on with a grin “I get to dance with my mate and play wingman for you Mor” 

“Bold of you to assume I need your help. I would like to have females be interested in me Cassian, not have them scared off by your shit pickup lines” 

Nesta and Lucien nearly choked on the wine they were drinking. 

Eira babbled something from her high chair. 

“Cassian’s wingman delusions aside, I think it would be good to relieve the stress of the past few weeks. You can show our guests what The City of Starlight has to offer at night if they are amenable of course” Rhys added. Nyx had been restless in his high chair and now was happily bouncing up and down on his father’s knee, occasionally stealing peas from his plate. 

Tarquin was the most frequent visitor to Velaris from their friends from other courts but even he had rarely explored beyond their residences. Mor often wondered if it was respect for Rhys and Feyre and their position as rulers, that he refrained from assumptions that he could come and go as he pleased. 

They had been so eager to form friendships after the war that they had forgotten that their informality was rare amongst the other Courts. It had taken multiple dinners to get Tarquin to even come wearing anything other than his full Summer Court regalia. And now there he sat, white hair pulled up in a ponytail and everything. 

In the end, only Nesta, Cassian, Amren, Varian, Gwyn, Azriel, Emerie, Tarquin, and Mor made it to Rita’s. Both Rhys and Feyre and Kallias and Viviane decided to go home because of the babies. 

She did not want to partake in those particular parental experiences anytime soon.

Lucien and Elain excused themselves earnestly, as unfortunately for them, they have prior appointments early in the morning. They bid everyone farewell with promises to come next week for Nesta’s and Cassians’ turn to host. 

Soon enough they were making their way in between the small round tables along Rita’s furthermost wall. Music blared and faelights of various colours flashed and floated around the ceiling. Nesta had loved her mate’s Solstice gift so much she had gone door to door to every music establishment and connected them to the musical artisan in Helion’s court. Symphonias now played across Velaris in places where no music even played before.

Cassian left to get drinks while Nesta dragged Gwyn to the dancefloor, urged by Emerie, who had sat and was happy to observe the festivities. Mor grinned at the group, entertained by how different their personalities were yet how close they had all become over the past few years. 

Amren and Varian’s motivations for coming along became obvious pretty quickly too. Mor blinked and they were across the room in a shadowy corner, Varian’s hands on Amren’s ass as the petite Fae was seemingly trying to eat his face with every kiss. She doubted they’d see much of them throughout the night. 

She looked at the bar where Cassian was talking to a pretty female with long teal hair and gleaming pink skin, pearlescent scales running down her arms. He was making large motions with his arms and she was mortified when he pointed at her enthusiastically, the female nodded and started to walk towards her. Cassian gave her a large smile and a thumbs up from behind her back. 

The female was even more beautiful now that Mor could see her closer, the pearlescent scales circled her neck too. 

“Just so you know your friend is a horrible wingman” her voice was light and airy. 

“Yeah five hundred years later and I’ve yet to successfully house-train him” she smiled back. 

“Do you want to dance? He said you are a great dancer” the female asked, motioning to the dance floor. 

“What else did he tell you?”

“That you were a war hero, deadly with a sword and great in bed”

If Mor had been drinking she probably would have choked on her drink. She hoped Emerie and Tarquin didn’t hear that. 

She was about to say yes anyway when she saw Emerie looking intensely at her. Her gut twisted. 

“Not right now, this is my friends’ first time at Rita’s, I want to property introduce them” Mor replied. 

The female smiled at the group, Tarquin nodding in acknowledgment, and left. 

Azriel had taken up the spot against the wall and was eyeing Gwyn with a hungry look, but also searching, no doubt on the lookout for any threats or unwanted advances towards any party of their group. 

They heard Nesta and Gwyn’s exuberant shouts as the song changed into one they both clearly enjoyed. The two jumped up and down with the music. 

Tarquin left to get a drink as Cassian pops down on the table, his own drinks in hand.

“What happened to that female?” he asked curiously “I did a great job, I could tell she found you attractive when I pointed you out” 

Mor laughed, “Wasn’t meant to be” she replied. 

“Emerie are you joining in?” Cassian asked. 

“This is the first time in a place like this. I’m not really sure what to do” the Illyrian replied. 

“It’s very different from the camp parties that’s for sure” 

“I like it though” she smiles, looking at Mor. Even under the blue and red faelights, Mor could see the blush on her cheeks. A spark of hope bloomed in her gut as desire spread through her body. 

“Yeah, Rita’s is great. Being a wingman for Mor is the only thing I can really do here though besides dancing and drinking. I’ve never received any invitations from anyone” 

“Tarquin doesn’t seem to have that problem” Emerie replied, sharp tongue indeed, as she motions to where Tarquin is at the bar with several females and even a few males, surrounding him. 

Mor lets out a laugh and Cassian joins in. 

“I hope he enjoys his time in the Night Court. Maybe then he will finally unban me from the Summer Court” he laughed “I also have my mate now so I’m not wounded in the slightest” he replied with a grin as he looked over to Nesta, who was smiling and dancing along with the music. A look of hunger overtook his eyes. Focusing on his mate he drained his drink, picked up the spare, and went to join her on the dance floor.

She met Emerie’s gaze, heat returning to her core. It’s only them now. Gwyn’s beautiful singing floats over from the dance floor, bring a smile to Emerie’s face. The look on her face caused Mor’s heart to beat faster inside her chest, a sharp breath escaping her lips. 

  
  


Emerie sat in anxious silence with Mor, happy to watch her sisters and Cassian move along with the music. The Fae female had been gorgeous, along with most of the females in the club, and her comment about Mor in bed had thrown all sorts of images into her head. 

It took seeing Mor smiling at another female to realize... she wanted Mor to look at her with that same dazzling smile. Ever since she saw the Truth Speaker for the first time at Windhaven, before the final battle with Hybern fully armed and ready for a fight, she had felt a pull towards her. She met the warrior first; fierce and unbreakable, amongst the Illyrian males who had tried to break her from reaching the same strength. 

It was only after, through their training sessions, that she met Mor the female. She could smell the citrus and cinnamon even from where she sat. The scent belonged to a warm and caring female who cared deeply for her family and friends, intelligent, resourceful, who was protective of the priestess’ in the Library, and collected clothes at the same speed that Amren amassed precious jewels.

Mor was beyond her reach. 

“You don’t have to stay here for me. I’m happy to be by myself. You can go enjoy yourself”

“Who says I’m not enjoying myself?”

Before she could reply, she saw her sister heading towards her, Nesta had decided to give it another try in getting her on the dancefloor. The thought terrified her. She had no idea how to dance. She lacked even an ounce of Nesta’s ability.

“No one will judge you Emerie. And if they do I will make them pay dearly” Nesta said, pulling her by her hand. 

She loved seeing Nesta like this, happiness oozing from every pore, eyes shining bright, and cheeks flushed from the dancing. Her usually styled hair had started to come undone from her spirited dancing. Mor moved and also took hold of her hand, goosebumps erupting up her arm. 

“Tarquin is busy chatting up bisexuals, Azriel is playing heart swooned chaperone over there, Amren and Varian are practically having sex in shadowy corners and Cassian has proven to be adept at driving away every female from Mor’s path. I refuse to let you sit here by yourselves. Come on” Nesta pulls at her hand and she reluctantly lets herself be dragged to the dancefloor. 

She tucks her wings in tight, conscious of her curved spikes around the taller patrons who shared the floor with them. 

Amidst the elation of the music and lights, their bodies moved to the beat. She had never felt so many sensations at the same time, it was overwhelming but incredibly pleasant, she understood now why Nesta loved it. Her body felt light and unbound. As if the restraints of her upbringing were being burnt away with every note. 

She could feel her heart thumping in time with the beat, so many sensations she almost missed the accidental touch between her hand and Mor’s. She realized just how close the two of them were. Citrus and cinnamon filled her senses as Mor ended up being pushed closer to her by a large group next to them. They apologized for pushing her and moved back but she didn’t move away. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Tarquin dancing with a curvy High Fae female, her dark skin was covered in teal glitter down her arms and a solid gold Night Court insignia adorning the bun of teal curly hair. 

From her angle, she noted Azriel no longer perched in his spot. Looking around she found him entangled with Gwyn, shadows caressing her shoulder and neck. The two of them singing along with the song in their own little bubble of happiness. 

She refocused on the golden goddess in front of her. Her brown eyes a mirror of her own. Mor kept her focus on her as they continued dancing. Emerie’s general lack of experience dancing meant that their limbs would occasionally bump into each other, each time sending a fresh way of desire into that hot place between her legs. 

They breathed in each other's air as the song ended and a slower one began. The Head Musician eagerly changing around his Symphonias. 

Damn the heavens for putting her in this position. She doubted she would be able to control the flush in her skin this close to the Truth Speaker. A petite fae kicked her back by accident in enthusiasm as she was being picked up and spun by her partner.

Emerie was pressed into Mor’s body. Too late to escape as the slow song began, the dance floor filled with couples. Mor smiled at her, the warmth reaching her eyes. She had steadied her by holding her by her arms. The warmth from her hands felt amazing.

Mor extended her hand “Should we?” she asked gently. 

Emerie blushed, with trembling fingers, she took Mor’s hand, and the two stepped closer, Mor’s arms winding around her waist as Emerie awkwardly put her’s around Mor’s shoulders. Her body felt heavy but her heart was beating fast. 

She took a deep breath, which only pushed her breasts against Mor’s.

Mor’s breath grazed her collarbone. And her blood went hot. 

And she panicked. 

Next thing she knew she was in the toilets. Which were thankfully empty. She leaned into the sink, taking deep breaths in front of the mirror. 

Mor followed her shortly after.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I know same-sex interactions like this are forbidden” Mor said, guilt filling her warm brown eyes. 

Emerie closed her eyes. She was a Valkyrie, she told herself. She was the first Illyrian female to partake and win the Blood Rite. She was strong and she deserved happiness. She could do this. _She could do this._

“It wasn’t discomforting” came her reply, quieter than she had aimed for. 

Mor’s eyes widened. 

“I-I’ve known I was different since before I had my first bleed” oh sweet Enalius, fear, and excitement battled inside her. 

The words she had kept bottled inside her for so long came blurting out “I have never felt any sort of inclination or attraction towards males” 

It felt so good to let the admission leave her lips. She sighed in deep relief as she closed her eyes. She slouched back, relaxing into her wings, head tilted to the ceiling. 

“I knew if anyone found out they would do worse than just clip me. But I couldn’t change my feelings, as much as I wanted to. No male has ever made me blush. No male has ever made my heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. No male has ever made me crave something I have never experienced. But females did, and even then no female has ever made me desire as much as I do now. As much as I do with you” she moved to look straight into Mor’s eyes. 

She knew she would get rejected but at least she would be proud she had taken this step. The first step towards being herself away from the shadow of tradition and subjugation. Her gaze remained strong and determined.

Mor had been looking at her with understanding, the story all too familiar, but that had quickly been replaced with bewilderment as the words left her mouth….and what looked like hope. 

Hope turned to heat as Mor stepped forward and covered Emerie’s lips with her own. 

It was like nothing she had ever experienced in her twenty-nine years of life. 

Mor’s lips were soft against her own but oh so deliciously hot. It wasn’t enough to completely rid her of the fear that still tingled in her gut and the embarrassment of her inexperience. Her arms flayed around for a few moments unsure of what to do. 

She’d never kissed anyone before. But she was resourceful and nothing if not a quick study. Her hands circled Mor’s shoulders as they stumbled back against the wall. Her gasp was promptly swallowed.

Mor moaned as she deepened the kiss. Citrus and cinnamon overwhelmed her senses.

Her head was swimming. She was kissing a female. And she _loved_ it. 

Oh, she totally got it now. The tales and the songs. Kissing was amazing. She threaded her hands through Mor’s hair. Mor pressed closer, Emerie’s wings squeezed against the wall, it was uncomfortable but she didn’t care. Mor’s hand traveled slowly down her body, moving to clasp her ass. The High Fae was slightly taller than her and it felt amazing when Emerie hooked her leg around Mor’s waist. 

Clearly, a welcomed action as Mor tightened her grip on her ass and ground her hips in hers. Emerie gasped again, this sensation she knew. The heat and pressure in between her legs. A sensation she would chase in the dead of night and under the safety of her blankets. 

Mor broke their kiss and moved to nibble at her neck. 

Her swollen wet lips tingled in the colder air.

“Get a room!” the loud voice shocked them apart. Leg falling down to the floor in a panic that they had been caught. But they were still alone in the bathroom and the voice distinctively belonged to Tarquin. 

“It seems even Tarquin is tired of seeing Varian and Amren sucking face and semi-public displays of nudity” Mor added quietly. 

“Good thing he didn’t walk into here then” Emerie replied. 

Mor laughed “Do you-” Mor began expectantly. 

“Yes. Wherever it is you want to take me. Yes. Let’s go” Emerie pulls Mor out of the bathroom. They passed Tarquin indeed glaring at Amren and Varian, still in the corner, no sign of his dance partner.

The place was a bit emptier but couples still milled around the dancefloor. 

They were in such a hurry to leave that they missed the nod to the Head Musician and _definitely_ missed the knowing grin on Nesta’s face over Cassian’s shoulder as she hugged her mate tighter and the both of them swayed on the spot to the sweet melody. 

  
  


Mor winnowed them the rest of the way, taking her directly into her room at the River House. Feyre had been generous when she designed the space. Mor had been given an entire apartment, kitchen included, within the east wing to do with as she pleased. So naturally, it was luxurious and lavish. Decorated in golds and reds, with a large balcony that looked out onto the Sidra visible through a double set of glass doors. Mor went over to her vanity and touched the Symphonia resting there. The powerful and sensual female voice rang through the room, accompanied by a myriad of saxophones, piano, and cellos.

Rhys had gifted her with wards that let her winnow directly inside her room and soundproofed it. It was privacy she cherished while living with the rest of the family, enabling her to still live completely independently if she wished. 

Emerie clearly didn’t care for the opulent decor, because as soon as they landed she pulled Mor into another searing kiss. The awkwardness between them quickly dissipating. 

The Illyrian female gasped as Mor nibbled the sensitive skin under the perfectly round ear. 

“Are you sure?” Mor asked, pulling away and gazing at the beauty in front of her. Her black hair had started to get loose from its braid. 

Emerie’s answer was to remove her own jacket and make quick work of her blouse. Each clasp under her wings coming undone with a _pop_ as she pulled at them. Mor smiled and quickly started to remove her own clothes, her red dress now joining Emerie’s skirt on the ground. They stood there in their undergarments, taking the sight of each other in. 

Was this right? 

Emerie was Nesta’s best friend, and she countered Nesta as a friend now, a part of her family. If this went south...but one blazing look from Emerie dissolved any doubt. 

“We can go slow, if you don’t like something please tell me” 

Emerie only nodded as she pulled Mor towards her, freeing her breasts and taking one of the raised peaks into her mouth. It sent pleasure through her veins and straight down to her core. 

“Have you ever-”

“No, but I’m not some naive maiden. I know what I want” Emerie whispered against her skin. Mor didn’t comment on how her hand trembled slightly as she caressed the skin at her hip.

She was brave. Fearless. A Valkyrie. 

_Beautiful._

Her lips were swollen and her eyes bright with passion and excitement. 

“I’m going to fuck you now” Mor stated, taking hold of her neck. 

“Please” Emerie breathed out. Removing her own undergarments. 

Mor pushed her gently back onto the bed, so her knees bent over the edge and Illyrian wings caused a gentle breeze to blow between them as they flattened against the bed.

She wasted no time in settling herself in between said legs. Emerie gazed up at her, lust and desire etched onto every line of her face. 

One final nod from her and Mor’s lips descended. 

Emerie let out a cry, hand flying to tangle itself into the golden tresses of her head. 

It had been so long since she savored the taste of a female, but to share this moment with Emerie made her happy… to be trusted in this way. 

And it gave her hope...that perhaps she had a chance. 

Mor dragged her tongue up her center, enjoying the excited response from her partner. 

She kept sucking and licking, focusing on the apex of her sex. 

Emerie arched her spine and moaned into the motion of her hips as Mor continued her ministrations. 

Mor slipped her tongue straight into her core. Emerie whimpered, wings twitching under her. 

“So wet” Mor said, continuing to pump in and out of her. The hand on her hair tightened. She liked it. 

Mor moved one of her hands to her own sex, pleasure spiking through her as she kept licking at the heat between Emerie’s legs. 

Soon they were both panting rapidly, sweet release inching closer and closer. 

Mor grazed her teeth over that bundle and Emerie came undone. She screamed as her muscles twitched under Mor’s fingers. Pleasure and heat coursed through every fiber of her body, toes curling and wings stretched out underneath her. 

Emerie had never known pleasure like this. The feeling entirely different from her own explorations. She couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of Mor’s mouth on her as she pulled back, smiling down at her. But it gave her an opening, an opening to taste _her_. 

She beckoned Mor to the bed, guiding her to sit with her back against the headboard. Mor obeyed, a glint in her eye at the anticipation of what was to come. 

Soon Emerie was returning the favour, tongue running and sucking down the center of Mor’s sex until it settled on her clit, earning a pleased moan from Mor. 

Emerie brushed her fingers against the wetness before plunging one into her core. Wetness covered her fingers as she pumped in and out. Her eyes glittered with intent as she saw Mor’s look of pleasure and response. Her hand swept across warm skin, settling onto a breast, flicking a nipple, and massaged it in her hand.

What a sight they must be, her head bent down in between creamy legs, large dark wings soaking up the faelight in the room, extended and arched over their bodies. 

Mor clasped the hand over her breast, pressing it down. 

“More” 

Emerie added another finger “I could do this forever” she said.

“I definitely won’t stop you” Mor replied, breathless. 

Thank fuck, because Emerie had decided she wanted to map every inch of Mor’s body. Every curve, every scar, every taste. 

She devoured her. 

Again. Again. 

Mor only arched herself onto her tongue and her fingers, especially when she curved them inside her. 

“I’m close” Mor told her. 

“Do it, cry for me” Emerie told her, sucking that bundle of nerves into her mouth.

  
  


Mor screamed as she came, her hands resting on Emerie’s head, and pressed it harder against her. A pull resonated inside Mor, taking her by surprise. Her eyes widened as she looked down, Emerie’s brown eyes locked with hers. Had she felt the same thing?

Mor was breathing deeply, her left arm covering the top of her face. 

“That was one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen” Emerie whispered against her entrance, giving one last lick before pulling herself up and licking the wetness around her lips with a satisfied grin. Before Mor could say anything Emerie leaned forward and gave her a taste of herself. 

  
  


They lay down on the bed after cleaning themselves up, fresh sheets under their skin. The gentle music from the Symphonia filling the void of the room as Emerie cuddled against her side, wings splayed out behind her. 

Mor brushed the clipping scars, the scarred tissue along the muscles of the wings was tough but soft under her fingers. Although they looked much better than when they first met, the knowledge of what had been done to her filled her with anger. 

“Does it hurt?” she asked instead. 

“Not usually, but since I started the healing sessions with Thesan they are more tender, and sometimes I’m sore for days after each session. He is trying different methods to see which one works best. My clipping was particularly bad”

She kept running her hand over the sensitive skin. 

“If you keep doing that we are never going to leave this room”

Mor smiled down at her “Good, I want to fuck you in the shower, and eat you out on the balcony even, I have some toys which I think you will enjoy too”

“I look forward to it” Emerie replied, she leaned up to kiss her deeply. “Thank you” she added softly, pulling away.

“You have nothing to thank me for”

“I had a great time, I think some appreciation is warranted” Emerie chuckled. 

“I like you Emerie” Mor admitted, not wanting to hold anything back anymore. Emerie gasped. “I felt-I think-”

Emerie kissed her again, “Let’s just stay like this for a while. We can take our time and find out more about each other, the parts we don’t show to the world”

“I would like that” Mor smiled back at her. 

As the light of dawn broke through the horizon and flooded the room with light, the two slipped into the calm warmth of sleep, cuddled tightly under the sheets. 


End file.
